


The witch of Glass Shard Beach

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventures between brothers, Brotherhood, Brothers, Bully, Childhood, Glass Shard Beach, I´ll try to make you cry, Memories, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sailor - Freeform, Sea Witch - Freeform, babes for Stan, bill protects stan?, idk - Freeform, mysteries for Ford, one of the few fics w/o smut, so safe place for kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stan and Ford re-visit their home town, they not only meet their old bully Crampelter but also a mysterious sea witch which controls the lifes of all the inhabitants in Glass Shard Beach because she offered them something they want really desperatly. Can the Brothers beware from what is about to come? </p><p>[FIC REQUEST]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The witch of Glass Shard Beach

They´ve been on the ocean for quiet a while. Stanley had all this ocean things he ever wished for. The »Stan´o´war«, the wide sea, the smell of salt and fish, the rough challange of mother nature and his brother Stanford on his side. Sure, he missed the town he lived in now for thirty years and he missed Soos, Wendy and well ... he even missed those little battles with Gideon. And oh, he missed the kids so much.  
But he was here with his brother and after they defeated a horrible sea creature with way to many arms, they were heading to a new direction. Ford had planned this with so much excitment, as the one who wasn´t banned from Jersey. But Stan wasn´t so sure about re-visiting the town they grew up.  
Glass Shard Beach.  
»Look at it, Ford, it´s like we´ve never been away«, said Stanley and pointed to the near habor and the beach. »It still looks as junky and wrecked as when we were kids!«  
Ford laughed silently while his eyes observed the beach. He couldn´t tell for real but it felt, like they crossed exactly that place where they builted the Stan´o´war.  
»Can you remember how eager we were to leave this town on our boad and just ... float away?«  
Stanley nodded, filled with wonderful memories. »What we wished for, back then...«  
»Mysteries«, wispered Ford.  
»Babes«, added Stanley with an evil grin. Both twins laughed. It would be weird the visit the place were everything started. They could see the school they visited, the beach they played on and even the old home they lived in. 

»Home sweet home«, Stanley joked and looked around at the harbor. »I am hungry as hell, can we eat somethIng before the side seeing?«  
Ford shrugged as he left the boat as the last one. He smiled at Stanley and looked at the many shops and Fishrestaurants that were build at the harbor. It has changed a bit since the last time but ... still.  
»That one looks fine with me«, Ford pointed at one that was called »Emerids Inn«. It was such a weird name, he thought, something mysterious was behind it. And as far as he could tell it wasn´t one of the old restaurants that survived since he left for college. Stanley saw no difference as long as he could get something to eat. Most of those restaurants were ment for tourists but that one looked like a shop that was so run down that it couldn´t ask for big prices. Perfect place to spend not too much money.  
The twins slendered down the pier and viewed their home town. Infront of their inner eyes they could see themselfs. Once, as they were around age twelve. Just some young kids running around and having fun, eating fried fish. Then, when they were older - Stan had a young lady on his side, taking her out on a date. Such good memories.  
Stanley opened the door and a little bell over their head was ringing. Irritated and suprised the both looked up. The shop seemed emty, for that no person was here. First thing that came to Stans mind was a quick shoplift session. It wouldn´t even surprise anyone if some old man would take something noone looked over.  
»COMING!«, a voice screamed from some staff room.  
»You didn´t really think of...«, Ford wispered as he saw Stanleys dissapointed face. They could hear fast but clumsy foot steps. Stan felt himself remembered on the way Soos walked. Maybe that idiot followed them all the way, his thoughts joked around.  
»Hehe«, they heard the shop owner as his shadow crawled along the wall. A round man in his late seventies entered the room. He had grey hair and a face that begged for more sleep then just two hours. But something on that guy was ... similar to a memory the twins had. Someone they´ve seen years ago.  
»Can that be?«, asked the old man and looked at the other, not so old, men. He pulled his hands into the sky and smiled unbelievable bright. »Hadn´t had costumers since days - put away to this time! Can I help ya?«  
»Sure y´can«, Stan sayed and looked around, »something to eat? Something fast?«  
The eyes of the men widened as he heard Stans wish. He nodded and pointed on all the shelfs full of food. More or less food. It were cans with food. He smiled in shame.  
»I-It isn´t the freshest stuff, y´see? I´m selling cans since people don´t come along and ... yeah I am sorry if you´re dissapointed.«  
Stan wanted to say something but in the next moment he heard his tummy scream for something and his mind screaming for something sheap. He shrugged and looked at Ford who put on a face that said: »I don´t want something to eat«. So Stan nodded and pointed at a can of ravioli. It would do. For the moment.  
»So, how´s the town doin´? We lived here as children but left for lots of years ago and want to climb back to our very own roots«, Ford started a conversation when the old man has selled one can of ravioli and helped Stan open it. He even gave a spoon to it. Nice guy, really.  
»Glass Shard Beach has seen better times, seriously«, the shop owner confessed with a sad face. »I´m here since I´m a child and since the day I was born everything went downhill. Things ... happened and people left because of it.«  
»Things?«, Ford asked with a interested glimmer in his eyes. Stan just rolled his eyes. Why had ´things´ always to be some mysteries that brought them nothing but danger?  
The shop owner nodded. »But it sounds like a bad fairytail ... I don´t want to drag you in some trouble so you better just forget that I couldn´t shut up and...«  
»Just say what is to say«, Stan said grumpy, »we´ve seen a dorito take over the world - don´t try to impress someone here. See that guy? Has been thirty years into another dimension« He pointed at his brother with his thumb.  
The shop owner starred at the twins with a confused face. Now he was the one who thought that the others talked about a very bad fairytail. Stan couldn´t even ask why he thought that. A flying dorito which tried to rule the world? God damn this thing was in his own mind and he couldn´t believe it really happened.  
Ford punshed Stans shoulder and looked at him with much anger. Sure, he didn´t want people to talk about stuff like this.  
»Umm ... yeah well ... do you believe like witches?«  
»Sure«, Ford answered way to fast. Stan didn´t answer.  
»Yeah, we have something like that. A sea witch of some kind. She lives infront of the habour and kinda acts like she´s the godess of Jersey.«  
»Has she threatened you?«  
The old man shook his head. »No, well ... yes. Sometimes. She is offering us stuff that we really want, but only over night, because then her powers are the strongest. And over day, when she sinks back into the ocean, she still has the control over you even though you can´t tell.«  
»Great, another thing dancing around in our minds, Sixer. Let´s creep away before it gets us too.«  
Ford shook his head »No, not yet. I want to know what this sea which is all about and maybe we can help this poor folks to ... save this town!« He smiled and offered the old strange man his hand. »If I can introduce myself? My name is Ford Pines. And this is my twin brother Stanley. And you, if I may ask?«


End file.
